


Be ruthless

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Some Cyrax and Sektor moment when they were young, something about Sektor and his belief or something.Didn't know writing summary could be so hard. I suck.





	Be ruthless

The spring is here.  
The warm bright sunlight, the melting icy cold lake. An animals, big or small, awakening from their long slumber. Spring really is the season of giving birth to life.

"Breath in. Focus. Face forward." The deep voice said, guides him.  
Follows the instruction, Cyrax does as he's been told, lifts the wooden bow at his eye's level and shoot out an arrow.  
Missed  
The arrow's sharp point flew passed a white furred hare, centimeters away, hit an oak tree behind it instead. His prey jumps up and down as if it's looks down on his recently mistake. He could feels the anger floods in his brain for a few seconds.  
Decided to take its life, Cyrax ready and aims a bow at the white furry again.

The serious and determined expression on his face makes another boy, Sektor, giggles softly, a bit too loud for a giggling. companion's laugh did nothing but frustrated him furthermore, if he not going to help why did he even tags along though?  
Sektor gestured hands at his friend, as an order to lower his bow. Cyrax does as he said with a frustrated sigh. Seeing how upset his partner is, Sektor can't help but giggles more.  
It's Sektor's round. The boy raised his bow at the eye's level. Aiming down at the creature from a far and shoots. A sharp point ends up in it's stomach. The hare falls on the ground, twitching violently, as a pool of blood pours out from the body and mouth.

Sektor grins, satisfied from the result. He rushing to the dying hare, grabs both its long ears up just to boasts the victory to his friend. To makes sure that Cyrax saw this, he rushs back and brings the furry, still twitching in pain, up closed to his friend's face. Cyrax averts his gaze from the sight, the smells of blood lingering in his nostril, he hopes Sektor could put it out from it's misery quick but knowing his 'sociopath' companion, a heartless man, a manipulative friend, things won't end well when Sektor's moral involved.  
Guess he should made thing right by himself this time. Cyrax pulls out a sharp knife from his pocket, pressed the sharp end on it's neck and slices through swiftly, ends its life and its pain in a few seconds. He felt bad, certainly, but it's was him who intended to kill it in the first place, so, yeah.

Warm blood splash from it's wound, flew everywhere and even spills on his cloth.  
Sektor watches the dead hare, his hand still gripping on its ears tight, he tries to uses his usual sweet smile to hide the great disappointment. Sektor looks in the others eye's.  
What he did was considered 'wrong' but he knew, it's what a right thing to do. Sektor may not be impressed with his acts of 'mercy', but did he cares? probably not much, but still.

He felt the warmth of a palm touches his face lightly, he almost fell for it gentleness. Cyrax hesitated for a seconds before brushes Sektor's hand off.

He was gentle to him yet so cruel to that creature.  
The act was so random, why did he ever do that? Sometimes he wonders what even going on in that crazy mind of Sektor.

Sektor looks at the dead hare again and sets his expression back to serious looking.  
"Compassion is just a delusion of your mind, trick you to believe what you did out of a pity will make you a better person." Sektor said, almost sounds like a reminder. "To feel compassion toward another, we considered it as a weakness. Strength lies in ruthlessness."

"That was The Lin Kuei's way. I know." The other boy looks at him, feels annoyed by the lecture. "Be ruthless and give up our humanity? Then, what will we become?"

Sektor thought for a seconds, "Someone who both mentally and physically strong."

"You mean a empty shell with no soul?"

"Well no---we were talking about you, Cyrax! Your false empathy make you weak and you will regret showing it to your enemy someday!"

Will this turns into a fight? He hopes it not.  
"We don't need to obey every Lin Kuei's rules---we can pretend to follow, but we can also determined to not effected by it too." He sigh, "You said you don't want to kill people and keep your humanity, now you willing to throw it all away?"

"I... my father, no, The Grandmaster wants to shaped us this way, so be it." This time, Sektor said with a sad tone.

He almost felt sorry for it, but he have to wins this debate. It might change the whole 'everything' in the future. "You don't need to pretend to be somebody else deep down. Just don't let your heart get strain."

 

And they just stand there in an awkward silent.   
Cyrax hopes that his friend will learn something today, something about having an empathy and be someone you really want to be. The Grandmaster manipulated his son into believe inhumane and strange things so well. Will Sektor ever try to change his path and not become The Grandmaster like his father?

 

"Come, Cyrax, we must hurry before someone noticed ours disappearance." His sad tone still there.

It getting awkward, "Yeah... let's go."

Both of them sprinting with a full speed. One dead hare in his grip and a sharp knife in other's hand.

While running and panting, Sektor just shouts out of the blue "Cyrax!"

"Yes?!" This almost startled him.

The embarrassment painted on his face, "If my heart got strained, will you be there for me?!" Sector felt like his face burning. God, this is so un-him.

And without much hesitation, Cyrax just nodded violently as an approval.

 

If it's no too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I wonder what the hell I am writing.  
> Anything comes to mind, yes.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll admit that I like ketchup more than mayo... Sector kickass and asskicked, I like him and dem Tekunin.
> 
> My grammar suck, I know...


End file.
